Complete Control
by Suicidal-kun
Summary: Life is a constant power struggle. Be it in the work place or the bedroom, its a war. But a struggle for sexual dominance while in a parked car? You don't see that one everyday. Sasori/OC Lemon Oneshot


A/N: Another lemon oneshot, seems that's all I can come up with now, doesn't it? Well this was written for a really good friend of mine who loved _One Bottle of Sake _so much that she demanded that I write a lemon for her fanfic. That fanfic is called _The Definition of Normal Is? _by Pipe-Cannibals. If you enjoy this I highly suggest you go out and read her fanfic.

* * *

Sasori slowly pulled into an alleyway and turned the car off, while looking over at Akari.

Akari seemed a little confused as to why they were in an alley, but looked back at Sasori, "You're going to try and trick me into sleeping with you, aren't you?"

"Not trick you, we'd already be doing it if I were." Sasori simply stated before taking off his seatbelt.

Akari smirked, "You sure are overconfident in your skills."

"Not overconfident, I simply just know that I'm good." he then leaned over and cupped Akari's chin in his hand.

"So you're really going to do this?" Akari asked, even while already knowing exactly what his answer was going to be.

"Don't tell me you are afraid?" Sasori asked mockingly.

"Of course not, I was just wondering," Akari reached her hand down towards Sasori's crotch and began to slowly pet his member through his pants, "if you would be able to keep up."

Sasori's face stayed emotionless as she gently rubbed his member, causing it to slowly harden. He then raised the hand that was cupping her chin up to her mouth and began to rub her lips with his thumb, before slipping his thumb into her mouth. Akari was perturbed by this intrusion of her lips, and quickly bit down on his thumb. Hard. Sasori pulled his bitten thumb out of Akari's mouth, as he pushed the laughing female teen down, "You, just bit me?" Sasori half-asked, a slight aura of anger surrounding him.

Akari nodded her head, still laughing as she got up to her knees, leaning on Sasori's chest with one hand as she unzipped his pants with the other, "That's right. Don't think just because I'm nice enough to give you a look at the goods it means that I'm just another one of your little sluts. Don't think you can dominate me like you do everybody else you meet." she leaned in even closer and softly bit down on his lobe, "That was just to show you that I won't won't be submissive to you; that I'll be taking control in this little game of ours." Akari ended her sentence just as she slipped out Sasori's erect member.

Sasori raised his left eyebrow slightly as he finished listening to Akari, "You do realize that I won't stand for somebody else being in charge, do you not? Don't you dare try to play me, I am not that weak-minded." Sasori declared this with a stern look and ultimate authority, but in reality, the feel of her warm hand around his member was already starting to drive him crazy.

"Oh? So you claim; but," Akari began stroking Sasori's member with her fingers, while playfully teasing his piss-hole with her thumb, "down here you're not so demanding for power." Akari whispered softly into Sasori's ear. She knew that the more she fought him for superiority the more angry he would get, and no matter the situation, Akari could never give up an opportunity to piss Sasori off.

Sasori refused to let the groan that was attempting to escape from his mouth succeed from passing his lips, as he pushed Akari back, "No." he murmured, while shaking his head, "I have complete control over my body, including my member. Don't think I will allow for this just because you are skillful with your hands. Because," Sasori suddenly picked Akari up by the shoulders and practically threw her into the backseat. Akari was startled, but before she could do anything, Sasori was on top of her, "you are not the only one who can use their hands."

Before Akari could do anything, Sasori already had her arms pinned behind her head with one hand, and had yanked her top and bra off. Sasori made no hesitations as he began fondling and kneading her breasts; cupping one into his hand and squeezing it, before switching to the other one, flicking and pinching her nipple in a teasing manner. Akari bit her lip as several muffled moans escaped her lips from the feeling. She tried to yank herself free from his hold, but because of the weight of his body on her legs and the strength he held her arms back, she couldn't.

"D-damn you Sasori. Taking an innocent 15 year old to an alley and forcing yourself on her in the back of your car. This could be categorized as rape, you know." Akari spat, trying to think of anything to get free. The feeling of his cold, masterful fingers playing with her breasts, like a pianist playing a masterpiece, was driving her insane. All Sasori had to do was lower his hand to her womanhood and he would feel just how wet he was making her, giving him what he wanted.

Sasori hesitated for a second and Akari hoped that he would open his defenses, but he quickly closed all holes, gripping her tighter as a small grin spread across his face, "Oh? I guess you could say this was rape. But if it is," Sasori slipped his hand into Akari's pants, "then you are a slut who enjoys being raped, aren't you?"

_Damn that Sasori, he already found out that I was wet..._ Akari thought to herself, "Ha! As if I'd ever enjoy this, that's simply a natural reaction. And what about you?" she asked pointing to his very erect member with her eyes, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself. Why don't you just give in and let me take control? I promise that I'll make you come more times than you can count, you just have to give up control. Can you do that?"

Sasori's small smirk grew very slightly, "Oh, I can pleasure myself while still having control." Sasori got up onto his feet and knelt over Akari's face, still pinning her arms down, as he slowly lowered himself, "I'll just force you to give me oral. Simple as that. I get what I want and keep dominance."

As Sasori's member hovered over Akari's face, she smiled, "Gotcha, you left yourself open Sasori." Before Sasori could ask what she meant, Akari had head-butted Sasori right in the testicles. Sasori gasped for air and fell onto his back in the fetal position while trying to recuperate from the pain, "All men have the same weakness. Did you think I wouldn't have known it? You're lucky I did that instead of biting it off." Akari teased as leaned over him using one arm to put him on his back as she hovered her face over his member, "But don't worry, now that I'm in charge, I'll give you that blow job you wanted. Think of it as an apology." laughed Akari.

"B...-bitch..." Sasori muttered, still in pain from the head-butt.

Akari entered another fit of laughter as the site of the all-mighty Sasori crunched over like a vulnerable child was quite humorous to her, "Said the man who would have easily raped me without a second thought." she then lowered her head placing her mouth just above his member, her warm breath causing it to twitch each time she exhaled. Akari kept her mouth just above his head for nearly a minute; the hot air blowing out of her mouth teasing Sasori to great lengths.

Sasori was about to lose it. The pain in the pit of his stomach was long gone, and now all he felt was the feeling of Akari exhaling on his member that was driving him insane; yet not giving him the amount of pleasure he desired, "Hurry up..." Sasori demanded in a tone not much higher than a whisper.

Akari chuckled; breathing more air onto Sasori's member, "Oh you cannot demand for me to do this. You're going to have to ask for it. _Beg_ for it."

Sasori growled, "I'll do no such thing."

"Then you'll get no pleas-!" Akari's teasing speech was interrupted when Sasori placed both his hands at the back of Akari's head, forcefully pushed her face down to the point where he nose rested on Sasori's pubic hairs, a loud muffled yelp came from Akari as he did so. Akari gagged from the sudden intrusion in her throat by Sasori's member and she pushed her head back with full might, coughing as she did so, "What the hell?! Don't you ever do that agai-!" but she was once again interrupted as the hands pushed her head down again, though this time not nearly as far, nor with as much force.

Sasori said only one word to justify his actions, "Suck."

Akari was hesitant, but complied; figuring that if she had to get Sasori to beg, they'd be there all day and she could still use her oral skills to make Sasori puddy in her hands. She quickly began bobbing her head up and down over his member, licking the sensitive areas underneath the head as she did so. Akari then took his member out of her mouth and began licking the underside of his shaft while she played with the head with one hand, and began to massage his testicles with her other hand, slowly rolling one of his balls between her two forefingers and thumb. She then licked her way down towards his testicles, placing the ball she wasn't massaging into her mouth and began to suck on it while she continued to rub his other ball, and began to stroke his shaft with her other hand.

She pulled her head back and the skin over his ball came with her mouth before she let it go. She then stopped massaging his other testicle and slowly ran it under his shirt, flowing her fingers over his muscular abdomen. She smiled as she looked up Sasori's blush-covered face as he panted for her to do more under his breath, _He's so mine. I can't believe it was so easy to take power away from him. Almost takes the fun out of it. Well, almost. _ Akari thought to herself before plunging his member back into her mouth. She was bobbing her head as fast as she could because she could tell Sasori was nearing climax. Akari then relaxed her throat and took Sasori completely into her mouth and began humming causing vibrations to occur in her mouth and throat, resulting in sending Sasori over the edge.

He grabbed both sides of her face and began thrusting into her mouth before holding her face down as closely as he could to himself, relieving himself into her wanting mouth. Sasori leaned back panting as Akari began stroking his member whilst sucking on the head, draining Sasori of every drop of semen. Akari then pulled her head back panting as well. She leaned over Sasori and patted his cheek, "You're my bitch now." she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So you say, but that's not happening." Sasori said casually. Akari was going to ask what he meant, but was quickly thrown backwards onto the seat cushions once again, "You think that was enough to satisfy me?" Sasori asked, while holding his already re-hardened member in his left hand, "Now its time for me to show you how it feels to be subjugated to my will." he then reached out with his right hand and practically tore Akari's pants button off as he slid them down to her knees, proceeding to grip her panties firmly before ripping them off in one tear.

Akari wriggled out of her pants, kicking them to the car floor as she spread open her womanhood with her fingers, "Go ahead and try, I'll just take whatever dominance you have away." she gave him a look indicating that she would fight him until the very end as she spoke.

Sasori ignored her, and focused all his attention on her moist womanhood. He positioned his member at her entrance, rubbing the head against the outer lips a few times, before plunging himself completely into her. Then as quickly as he thrust into her, he pulled out and slammed back inside. Akari was moaning loudly as he continued his actions, his motion becoming faster and harder with every second.

Akari wrapped her arms around his neck nearly screaming in pleasure. She then pulled his head forward and forcefully kissed him, stretching his lower lip as she pulled her head back. Akari released her hold on Sasori's lips as she leaned over the side of his head and between moans and pants whispered, "I think I'll be taking top."

Akari then gripped his shoulders and in one swift motion flipped Sasori onto his back, continuing the thrusts as she took the top. Sasori was surprised as she did this, but the feeling of Akari slamming herself down onto him, fully engulfing his member into her constricting womanhood as she twisted her hips each time she lifted upwards, causing a large groan to escape his lips each time she did so, was making him lose concentration. Akari then leaned forward once more and whispered, "The way I see it, if I can make you come while on top I win. Get it? That's how we determine who wins our game." she then licked the entire outside of his ear before pulling her head back, never once missing a beat when explaining how she would win.

Sasori, refusing to lose, reached up to grab Akari's arms to flip her, but Akari was quicker to the draw and grabbed his arms first. Normally Sasori would be able to easily overpower Akari, but her tight, wet, warm hole wrapped around his member while sliding up and down and side to side, weakened him.

Akari pushed Sasori down completely on his back as she gripped his collar, stretching it out to the point where his entire chest was visible. Akari made no hesitations in lowering her head over his nipple, taking it into her mouth. Sasori was surprised at the sudden action and couldn't help, but moan in response as a giant spark went up his spine. Akari then bit down on it and laughed while it was still in her mouth, "Looks like I win, Sasori."

Sasori groaned once again as he felt himself near climax, "No...I refuse to lose..." Sasori muttered to himself. He forced himself to wrap his hands around Akari's moving waist, holding her still, "I will win." the sudden hold of her waist surprised Akari and she tried to continue, but he held her too tightly. Sasori then suddenly took an arm off her waist and placed it on the underside of her thigh, getting onto his knees and flipping Akari's legs so that she was on all fours in one swift motion, "You're stuck now, Akari." Sasori declared as he stabbed himself fully inside of Akari, pushing her face and breasts against the car window. He then proceeded to continue his thrusting with each thrust pressing Akari's large breasts tightly against the see-through window.

Akari gasped as she was jammed up against the cold car window still shocked as to what happened. One minute she had Sasori underneath her, ready to climax; the next he had her on her knees and was pounding into her from behind like a horny mutt while ramming her up against a window. Sasori had a tight grip on Akari's hips as he pounded into her, and he actually moved her hips in unison with his drive. The car was shaking from Sasori's powerful movements as the windows began to fog up from both their deep and persistent breaths. Akari was moaning like a ghost and Sasori grunting just as much, the feeling unbelievable to them both.

Sasori plunged his member into Akari a few more times, before slamming one last time with full force and groaned in relief, a trail of drool escaping from the side of his mouth as he came inside of her . Akari was already nearing her own climax as he did so, and the feeling of his hot semen filling her hole sent her over the edge; a loud scream escaping her lips while she came. Sasori collapsed on Akari's back, both unmoving and panting very heavily.

After nearly a minute, Sasori slowly got off of Akari and pulled out of her, semen leaking from her womanhood after he fully pulled out. He sat down still panting when he turned over to look at Akari, who had sat down as well, "I told you I would win."

Akari frowned, "Yeah, by pinning me against the window. That wasn't very comfortable, you know!"

Sasori simply shrugged, "You shouldn't have tried fighting me for power. I never lose."

"What do you want? A fucking medal? Now stop tooting your own horn before I get annoyed."

"I believe tooting my horn is now your job." Sasori smirked.

"That's it, revenge time." Akari grunted angrily.

Sasori laughed mockingly and closed his eyes, "Yeah? And what do you plan on doing?"

"This." Akari leaned over towards Sasori, "Nut-check."

"Nut-wh-!" Sasori began to ask, but was interrupted as he was overcome with immense pain after being punched in the testicles. His poor balls being hit for the second time, and much harder this time, too.

Sasori slowly entered the fetal position while wheezing when Akari laughed, "Now you know that when I say revenge, I mean it." she then put on her pants and top, and got up, seating herself in the passenger seat. She then turned around and looked at the still wheezing Sasori, "Oh get over it, I'm sure it doesn't hurt that bad."

Since that day, Sasori has worn when in Akari's presence. At all times.


End file.
